South Park Begins
by andy55
Summary: South Park Begins with Stan Meeting new friends read this Action Packed Adventure of the four boys who meet for the first time.
1. Stan Meets Kyle

There was A Boy Who Lived in a Small Town Called South Park His Name Was Stanley Marsh he had no friends but always talked with family because he had nothing to do.

mum how was your day today? Asked Stan

Sharon smiled at him

it was good Stan are you happy to go to school tomorrow? Asked Sharon

Yes Mum I am I just wish I had friends replied Stan

Stan was unhappy about no friends in his neighbourhood he was so depressed about it he only had his mum and dad as friends but they were family.

Stan One day you will have friends don't worry about that said Randy

...

Okay Dad I hope you're right replied Stan

Stan was still unhappy anyway with no friends

That was a unhappy time for Stan he went to his room playing his game final fantasy in his room on the ps2 until a car pulled up across the road.

Stan Noticed someone was coming to a new home he looked out the window.

...

A Red haired boy in a green hat and clean clothes arrived and helped his parents out moving.

Help your brother Ike out said Gerald

Gerald Looked at his Son

But he isn't my full brother replied Kyle

Kyle tried to reason with his dad.

He might be Canadian but leave him be his your brother whether u like it or you don't Kyle Broflovski replied Sheila

...

Sheila Looked cross at Kyle

God Damn it I am taking my hat off okay yelled Kyle

That's fine Kyle replied Gerald

Kyle was almost done moving everything until across the road from them Stan had a guitar in his room and started singing a song about his feelings towards the town.

...

Stan started to sing

No matter who we are

when voices call our name

Live to win.

...

Kyle noticed a kid singing about the town and told his dad too

Son what's up? Asked Gerald

Look up there that kids singing replied Kyle

Gerald looked up seeing a kid singing about the town

...

Well I'll be a monkey's uncle he is look sheila said Gerald

What so important Gerald? Asked Sheila

she looked up and was amazed to see a boy singing.

Okay Dad I will replied Kyle

Kyle Put his stuff down and went across as Stan Continued his song

.../.

Kyle: Kid Can I come over to your house. Asked The Green hat Boy Kyle

Huh um yeah sure come inside up to my room Kyle Broflovski replied Stan

Stan Smiled about a new friend he could have finally he would be happy.

Suddenly A knock on the door appeared and Stan Marsh the Boy who lived across from The New kid Kyle Broflovski Opened his door and met for the first time Kyle.

...

Hello my name is Kyle Broflovski said Kyle

Ah I know I heard your name your parents said it already replied Stan

Oh Yeah I guess they did Said Kyle

Kyle scratched his head laughing

Don't worry Kyle My name Is Stan Marsh replied Stan

Stan Smiled and Kyle returned a smile too.

...

So what sort of things do u do? Asked Kyle

Well Kyle I Play My Ps2 but tomorrow I have school tomorrow replied Stan

School Yeah I got the same school too oh and I am a Jew okay that's my religion said Kyle

Kyle Smiled

...

Kyle It's Okay I don't care it's just A Religion replied Stan

Stan Smiled back at Kyle Laughing

Thank you for not making fun of my Religion said Kyle

Who In the world would pick on Jews? Asked Stan

Stan Was Curious about it

Suddenly a Car pulled up , Stan and Kyle Noticed But Who is it Find out next time on south park.


	2. I'm not Fat

Last Time on South Park Stan Met Kyle and Talked for several hours After Stan sang his song Kyle came up but now a car pulls up a new neighbour has come to south park who is It find out now

Some people do Jews are nice people but Scumbags like teasing them said Kyle

Kyle Looked at Stan and smiled again.

There is no one in town who hates Jews replied Stan

Stan Returned a Smile until a Very angry kid was across the road screaming and carrying on and Both Kyle And Stan heard it.

What the hell now who's here? Asked Kyle

...

Stan Looked at Kyle and looked back at the window to see a mum and her Fat Child.

Come on Eric Sweetie we got to get this house done up said Liane

Liane smiled when she saw two boys watching her across the road.

But Meem I don't want to replied Cartman

Eric you will do as your told to yelled Liane

...

Liane Yelled at Eric.

Fine No Good Wombat replied Cartman

How much more of a wide load do you need kid said Stan

Stan and Kyle Laughed but Eric Heard them.

...

My name is Cartman and aye you're a Jew Right asked Cartman?

Yes I am Cartman replied Kyle

Cartman Laughed.

What are you laughing at Fat Boy asked Stan

I am not fat I am big boned replied Cartman

Must be a big bone where is it your Anis said Kyle

...

Kyle Laughed with Stan rolling on the floor laughing at him.

Aye Don't Call Me fat you fucking little Jew, Did you Know Jews are gay yelled Cartman

Why you Little Don't be little my people You Fucking Fat ass Kyle yelled back

Kyle was angry at Cartman for belittling his religion.

...

well guess our questions answered he hates Jews said Stan

Yes he is a cock sucking bitch Yelled Kyle

Holy shit dude replied Stan

Kyle Looks at Stan with an angry Face

You heard him what a fat ass said Kyle

...

Stan Looked back at him

Ignore him dude his full of himself but he can still be our friend so we can live with it replied Stan

I guess so Stan well I got to go it's getting late time for dinner okay bye nice meeting you tho said Kyle

Stan Smiled

Okay Dude see you next time replied Stan

...

Kyle went home to his mum and Dad and Stan was sitting in his room enjoying the last of the sunset.

Well I Guess this is it for my day while it lasted whispered Stan

You Home Stan? asked Tweak

Stan Looked out his Window to see Tweak one of his friends with a disability called AAD

oh Hey Tweak replied Stan

...

Hello Stan How are you? asked Tweak

Tweak started shaking

I am good Tweak calm down dude replied Stan

Okay Stan I will see you tomorrow at school said Tweak

Stan Smiled and waved good bye to His friend Tweak.

...

Stan Looked out the window again and started watching the Cartman Family And Thought about visiting him right now so he went downstairs and cross the road to see the Cartman family mostly Eric.

Hello is anyone home? asked Stan

Stan knocked on the door.

Mum Answer the door Mum Answer the door yelled Cartman

The Bell rang again

God Damn whore must do everything myself Yelled Cartman again

Cartman Opened the door but gave a grunt stare at Stan.

Oh it's you luckily it wasn't the Jew I was going to punch him in the nuts replied Cartman

Stan Looked at him Dumbfounded

Don't Look at me like a retard Kid said Cartman

My name is Stan you fucking Fat ass said Stan

Aye Stan I am not fat I am big boned replied Cartman

Really There must be a big bone where is it your asshole said Stan

Stan laughed at him.

...

Aye That's not funny replied Cartman

Cartman was angry

Dude chill out we are all friends you may not like Kyle but you will have to put up with him tomorrow at school said Stan

I know that he is a dumb Jew replied Cartman

Cartman Got Very angry at the mentioning of The Jew

...

so this is your place cool said Stan

Cartman Smiled

Stan you will be a fine friend replied Cartman

Well I guess it won't be a surprise that you have to wait at the bus stop with me and Kyle tomorrow said Stan

Say what that stupid Jew is coming on the bus God Damn it yelled Cartman

Cartman Was Furious.

He isn't that Bad Cartman give him a chance already replied Stan

Suddenly when they started Talking a car turned up four streets from Kyle who came out to see a new kid moving in but who is it find out on an all-new south park soon.


	3. Is Butters a Dweeb?

Last Time on South Park Kenny McCormick and his Family Moved into South Park now they are friends and School Begins on an all new south park right now.

The Next Day All the Kids Are Getting Ready for School

The boys are waiting at the bus stop except for Cartman

Where's Cartman Kyle? asked Stan

I don't know where that fat ass is replied Kyle

He probably had a wide load Explosion said Kenny

Stan and Kyle Laughed

Cartman Turns up Behind them

Aye Don't Call Me Fat you Stupid Jew yelled Cartman

Don't belittle my people you fucking fat ass Kyle Yelled Back

Kyle Got Very Angry With Cartman

...

Jesus Christ do you ever stop said Stan

Today will be fun annoying teachers said Cartman

Shut up Fuck Face we are making friends yelled Stan

Not if we have this jack ass Jew said Cartman

I am warning you Cartman replied Kyle

Kyle becomes furious

...

Stop it Cartman said Stan

Stan and Cartman argued for half and hour then Ms Crabtree the bus driver turned up.

Good Morning Ms Crabtree said Stan

Stan Smiled but Crabtree didn't

Sit Down and Shut up kid yelled Crabtree

Crabtree was angry.

..

Whatever you fat bitch whispered Stan

What did you say? asked Crabtree

I said Kyle has a bad itch replied Stan

Oh said Crabtree

The Bus Drove off While the Students Started Talking

...

Who the hell are you? asked Cartman

The Blonde boy looks up at Cartman

My name is Butters replied Butters

Cartman laughs and looks back at Butters

Eric you are annoying at times and you must be Stan & Kyle said Butters

Yes I am replied Stan

...

The Bus Finally Stopped and the kids got off the bus when they got there they went to their teahers class room and started talking

Did you guys know Eric's mom is a hore? asked Butters

Kyle laughs at Cartman but he becomes furious

Aye my mom is not a hore she is just confused and I swear Kyle if you don't stop laughing I am going to kick you square in the nuts replied Cartman

Kyle stops laughing and their teacher arrives in the classroom.

...

Hello Students My name is Mr Garrison and I will be your teacher Said Mr Garrison

Now we are going to start off with some maths and this will be on your test this Friday Said Mr Garrison

The Children start working on their math problems and Butters stares at Stan

Stan is Kyle really a Jew like Eric told me? asked Butters

Yes he is a Jew but dude does it matter? asked Stan

Not at all replied Butters

...

okay Children Class is over enjoy your lunch retards Said Mr Garrison

The Children leave class and head to the cafeteria to get their food and they are standing in front of a black guy.

Hi Children said Chef

Good Morning Chef replied Stan

how's it going? asked Chef

...

Chef I have a problem replied Cartman

What's the problem Eric? asked Chef

Kyle is being a dick saying my mums a hore replied Cartman

That's because she is fat ass yelled Kyle

..

Boys Boys calm down and Eric don't let it bother you said Chef

Chef do you think butters is a dweeb? asked Stan

Now Stan you know you shouldn't call him names and maybe he is but lets keep it quiet said Chef

All four boys go outside all except Stan and Butters who sit down at the nearest tree.

Did you know Eric's mum is on hore crack magazine? asked Butters

Stan turns around and notices the book and they both laugh

The bell rings and they head to class

...

Butters and Stan have become friends Find out what happens next on an all new south park


End file.
